Unravelling Faberry
by tempting faith
Summary: When Quinn does the unthinkable to Rachel, What can she do to help her and herself. Warning: Rape
1. Chapter 1

_**Unraveling Faberry**_

_**Quinn pov**_

I opened my eyes but shut them immediately when I felt the pounding in my head get worse. Trying again, I opened them slowly this time, taking in my surroundings I groaned from the realization of where I was and the hangover I would now be nursing for the day.

Realising I was on the floor, I left my head fall back slowly onto the carpet covered ground next to the bedroom door. I felt a chill run up my back, in an unconscious movement I moved my hand back to warm myself up and I shot my eyes open when I felt skin touch skin. I was _naked._

Flipping over cautiously not to anger my headache any more than it was, I looked down at my body, my view confirming my suspicions. I was completely naked from my most intimate areas, my chest all the way down to the cock that lay limply between my legs. Embarrassment and dread ran through my body, what happened last night? Did anyone else see my secret?

Knowing I had to get out of there and if I did get out of there unsuspected I promised myself I would never go to one of Santana's parties again. Looking over my shoulder I saw my clothes that I had worn last night, jeans and a black sequenced top, my underwear nowhere in sight, I reached over and pulled them towards me.

Since I couldn't find my underwear I realised I would have to go basically bare under my clothes. I couldn't really care though all I wanted was a shower, a bed and maybe some pain killers and I would be set.

I was too tired and lazy to get up to pull my jeans on so I decided to just sit on the ground and put my legs into them. As I was pulling them up I tried to remember what the hell happened last night. I was on the floor in Santana's guest bedroom, I recognised it from the sleepovers that Brittany was invited to which was all of them that made me end up coming in here for the night, and I stunk.

Pulling my top on over my head I nearly gagged. I could smell the vodka on my top but I couldn't dwell on it I had to find my shoes. Standing up slowly was still no use I still felt the head rush and feel my head thump even louder. I kept my gaze down on the floor trying to spot my shoes and found them at the end of the bed.

How did I even manage to wear these jeans last night, they're squishing my banana. I put my feet into them without bothering to tie them but something else on the floor caught my attention. I bent down and picked up red knickers that were ripped at the side. I threw them away with disgust they were probably Santana's but she doesn't wear granny knickers.

My head was even more puzzled until a soft whimper made me pull my head up. There in the middle of the king sized bed was a fully naked Rachel Berry. I tore my gaze away from her when I felt the vile run up my throat and threw up on the floor.

She lay in the fetal position in the middle of the bed, a big bruise covering most of her side, dried blood on the crisp white sheets beneath her and what I could see she had some on her thighs. The hands that were practically covering her face had two massive bruises on each wrist as if they had been squeezed roughly.

I couldn't see what other damage was on the other side of her body but if I guessed it was probably as worse as the side I was staring at now.

I stood rotted to my spot on the floor and watched as she cried into the pillow she had her face buried in. Shaking myself back into reality I took tentative steps forward.

"Rachel?" I called out shakily.

She stopped crying but didn't lift her head up from her pillow. I moved forward again until I was right beside the bed. She must have noticed I moved because she started shaking worse than ever. What the Hell happened to her?

"Rachel" I call out once again but she doesn't move except to grip the pillow in a death lock that makes her fingers turn white.

The moment I sit down on the side of the bed she lifts her head up and as I look into brown doe eyes all I see is that she is terrified. I need to get her help her injuries could be worse than they look and that could be even worse because of how bad they look now.

I lift my hand out to her and flinch as she starts to scream violently. She starts trashing in the bed and screams even louder than before when I touch her arm to try and calm her down. She moves right up to the top of the other side of the bed and starts sobbing again.

Okay what in god's name just happened? "Rachel, please" I don't even know why I am begging her, to talk? Or to get her help, both if she would just leave me.

Just as I was about to move toward her again the door to the room bursts open and in steps a severely pissed off Santana Lopez. She is still hung-over so that blow to the door takes her a few moments to leave her head settle. When it finally does I watch as she looks around the room and her eyes widen. When they finally settle on Rachel and trail down the bed I see a fire burn in her eyes. She shifts her eyes between Rachel and I before coming up with a conclusion.

"What the fuck did you do?" she screams hoarsely at me and points a finger straight at me.

I scowl at her how could she think I even done this "Nothing, I woke up on the floor and when I tried to help her she started screaming"

She drops her glare and moves over to Rachel who is cuddled up into herself.

"Rachel honey, what happened?" Santana asks sweetly

Why do I even care what happened to Rupaul? Her problems have nothing got to do with me. HBIC don't look after losers before themselves and neither do cherrios so I don't know why Santana is helping but she is hurt and it looks bad and I'm involved now so I can't drop it.

Santana must have known not to reach out and touch her as Rachel uncurled herself and looked toward the Latina who just showed the utmost care. I have never seen Santana more caring to anyone other than Brittany. She didn't even crack when Rachel gripped onto her and cried into the crook of her neck.

Instead of standing there like a fool I knew there must be something I could do. Ignoring the fact that Rachel was naked as Santana did I kneeled on the bed and rubbed Rachel's back but that just made her jump off Santana and away from my hand and scream again.

Santana bent down and pulled Rachel back into her lap and rocked her softly. Rachel knew I was still there and that just left her scream more. Why was she so afraid of me apart from the bullying I didn't do anything.

"Q, I think it would be better if you just went" Santana said taking me out of my thoughts.

"But, I-"

"Just go" she tried again this time raising her voice.

"Fine" I huffed grabbing my purse I could see poking out under the bed "Take care of yentl she's only looking for attention anyway" I spat as I walked past them both.

"Rachel you just sit tight for a sec and I'll be right back" I heard Santana say as I just walked out the bedroom door. I knew she was going to talk to me so I kept walking only at a slower pace.

She came out and softly shut the door behind her before coming toward me. I didn't realise that she had caught up to me until I felt her fingernails digging into my wrist and yanking me back toward her.

"Something is after going very wrong Q and if I find out what I think is after happening and you had something to do with it, best friend or not I will kill you"

I yanked my wrist back from her and chugged down the stairs. How dare Santana talk to me like that doesn't she know who I am. Worrying about man hands like she actually cares and then blames me all she is, is looking for attention as usual and when Santana sees that we can go back to slushying her. The only thing is that Rachel did have bruises but she probably liked it rough I say this isn't little miss 'I'm waiting until 25' first time; but what about the blood? Quinn y'know what shut up? And leave it go it has nothing to do with you now come on lets go home get showered and go to bed.

I drove myself home and was so thankful my mom wasn't home to see come in, in such a state. I opened the door with my set of keys, leaving the door not bang shut behind me. I took off up the stairs, stripping my clothes as I did so and threw them into the shower hamper.

The warm water felt marvellous on my skin and washed away any feeling of dirt that might have stayed on me from last night. I wrapped myself in my favourite fluffy towel before stepping out and towel dried my hair in the bathroom.

Putting on a fresh pair of boxers and clean clothes, I tied my hair up into a messy ponytail and dove under my covers and got comfortable.

_**5 weeks later**_

The one advantage of being on top is having the power to never fear that you are going to be thrown in the dumpster unless you do something stupid that causes you to lose your rep then you deserve it.

I was walking through the hallways trying to get to my next class when I heard the splash knowing straight away someone was after getting slushied. It was probably one of the freshmen they need to know there place the minute they start here or else they think they can run wild. Rounding the corner I saw a very blue Rachel berry go into the bathroom and a worried Brittany Pierce behind her.

Since the incident at Santana's house Rachel has made herself invisible to me. Santana seemed to have backed off of her and let Brittany take her place in looking out for the girl. I tried to tell Brittany to leave her alone but a very angry Santana Lopez screaming at me the very next day left me to leave her to defend for herself.

As I passed the bathroom I could hear a faint conversation between Rachel and Brittany. They were probably talking by the sinks. It was only when I heard them say my name I decided to listen in.

"Rachie you have to tell someone, someone who can help" I heard Brittany softly say

"I just want to forget about it all Britt"

"But, Rach, how are you going to forget? She hurt you really bad"

"Brittany will you please be quiet what about if someone hears you" I heard Rachel harshly whisper. Damn! These walls are thin.

"Rachie y'know I will do anything for you but I'm not a doctor and I don't know anything about babies"

Wait! What?

"I don't either Britt" Rachel sniffled before continuing "I don't know what to do"

I listened for a few more moments. Rachel was presumably crying and Brittany was probably comforting her which was why I couldn't hear anything else. I was getting ready to walk away when I heard Rachel mutter something to Brittany.

"I think you should tell Quinn. She's good with kids; she helped me babysit my little brother before"

"I can't Brittany, I just can't"

"Why?"

"Because how can I look the girl who raped me in the eye and tell her I'm pregnant with her child"

That's when I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: **__Okay so this story just popped into my head and decided it would not leave until I wrote it. I'm going to handle this story as sensitive as I can and I ask for your input during this story because I don't want to write something that will offend anyone. __**Question, Do you want Quinn to have a G!P or a were peen? Oh and do ye want Rachel to keep the baby or?**_

I ran. It was the only thing I ever knew how to do. I ran until my feet hurt. I ran until I thought my mind would concentrate on the pain throughout my body rather than the pain that was going on inside my body. I couldn't deal with it. It was all too much.

I rounded the corner of the school building and sagged down as I leant against it. I put my head in my hands and started crying softly. No one would see, everyone is either in class or has a free period and are using it to study.

I tried to remember back to the night of the party but I can't. It's as if the party never existed because all I'm getting is blank. I don't remember showing up, I don't remember drinking and I definitely don't remember Rachel.

How could this be happening? She's obviously lying. She probably got herself knocked up by one of the boys at the party and can't even remember their name so she's blaming it on me. No one will even believe her. No one even knows I have a penis.

But rape?

I know my temper isn't the best but there is no way I would ever do that. And, Rachel's pregnant on top of that. Jesus, what if it was me! What am I going to do? I'm too young to go to jail.

I stayed outside trying to remember what I did the night of the party. Maybe I was knocked out and dragged there. Nothing came to mind as every question that popped into my head I realised I didn't have an answer too. What if this gets out? Some people will question it. I need answers and the only person I can ask is the one who is saying these things about me to my best friend. There has to be someone else I can ask, of course. That's it.

Santana.

It was her party she must have known what happened.

I waited outside until lunch to see Santana. I know she always goes to the bleachers with Brittany to eat. As I got to the bleachers and looked up all I saw was Santana sitting by herself texting with no Brittany in sight. Maybe it is better Brittany isn't here when I ask her.

"Hey, S" I call out and jog up the steel steps.

She lifts her head up from the screen to just throw me a sneer.

"What's your problem?" I ask as I take a seat next to her.

She huffs and shoves her phone back into her bra under her cherrios top without answering me.

"I need to ask you something, something important. What happened the night of your party? I can't even remember going"

She chuckles before shutting back up and gazing out onto the football field "You probably wouldn't"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap

"The amount you drank I'm surprised you could even remember your own name"

I quirk my eyebrow and sigh "I need to know what I was like when I was there S, What happened near the end of the night?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do" I shout, God she is so annoying sometimes

"Fine, maybe I won't tell you after all" she growls back. She is never going to give up.

I know begging is beneath me but I need to be sure that I didn't do this "S, please, it's important"

She knew it was time to quit messing with me when she saw how desperate I was to know.

"Fine" she huffed "You came on your own and started drinking everything in sight. I lost track of you when you went into the living room to dance because Britt dragged me away and that was the last I saw of you that night until the next morning when Berry screamed the house down. What did you do to her that morning any way?"

"Nothing, What did she say to you after I left?"

"She didn't tell me anything. She just cried. Britt came in looking for me and saw her and took over. Neither of them told me anything else"

Huh!

"So you nearly attacked me for nothing?"

"Q, you saw the way she was. What else was I supposed to think? You were the only one in the room with her"

"Gez, thanks S" I growl as I stand up and start jogging down the bleachers. God she was no help.

"Q, you know I don't mean it like that. You're welcome by the way" I hear her call behind me.

What happened after I started dancing? God I missed my lunch worrying about all of this. The cherrios and jocks are probably still in the cafeteria eating, we'll the jocks are. I can go catch up there.

I sneak in the side entrance so Figgins doesn't catch me and head into the cafeteria. Just as suspected the jocks we're choking down hot dogs as the cherrios chatted amongst themselves. I took a seat down next to Cristina she is always either gossiping about someone or something.

I listen in as she talks about a rumour that some senior is sleeping with the new maths teacher so she can graduate.

"Speaking of teachers" her venom voice starts something fresh to gossip about. God why do I even talk to any of these dimwits "I heard Mr Schue the Spanish teacher is starting a new club. It's basically one of those singing and dancing ones, I saw the post up sheet and everything"

"The new homo explosion has arrived Yo" Azimio butts in making everyone laugh except me. I'm wondering how he has not suffered a heart attack in the last 5 minutes from the amount of hot dogs he just ate.

"Apparently Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry were the first ones to sign up"

Hang on a sec

"Wouldn't you know those two fags would be the first ones to sign up, one sniff of a queer club and they're the first ones in" Dave says as he high fives Azimio

"The club isn't going to last though" That's one thing to be thankful for I guess "They don't have enough members or something like that"

That's it if I join the club I can talk to Rachel and find out the truth. She'll have to tell me the truth about what happened because I'll be saving the club by joining.

I jump out of my chair and get confused expressions from all of them. I don't really care I'm going to find out what's going on. I don't even give them an answer as to why I'm leaving. I don't need to, they answer to me not the other way around.

Mr Schue's room is on the ground floor I track as my feet walk towards it. I knock on the door and push it open to find it empty. God where is he. Think Fabray think.

Choir room. He must still be with the club.

I feel a person walk up beside me as I head to the choir room. I turn to glare at the person walking along next to me to find its Finn.

"Hey Quinn, Can we talk really quick it's kinda important" he says while giving me that gassy baby look.

"Not now Finn I'm in the middle of doing something" I reply behind me as I head into the choir room leaving Finn behind me.

I see Mr Schue at the piano talking to whoever plays it and turns and smiles lopsided as he spots me.

"Hello Quinn, is there something you needed?"

"I heard your short numbered for your club so I'm here to volunteer"

He smiled sadly at me before he spoke "That is very admirable of you Quinn but even with you we are still short"

He didn't have a clue "Don't worry Mr Schue I got that covered"

"Great, rehearsals after school tomorrow don't be late" he hollered after me as I left.

I didn't see Rachel for the rest of the day. The next day didn't seem to come quick enough. I went to all my classes today I do have a grade average to uphold. The last bell of the day sounded and I made my way to the choir room. I hadn't actually asked anyone except for sending Puck a text to tell him bring along some guys and getting Santana, which wasn't as hard as I thought to join which also gave us Brittany.

As I reached the door I took a look inside. Finn was there? I don't remember asking him to join. He soon spotted me glaring at him from the door.

"Hey Quinn what are you doing here?" he asks me nervously

"I am obviously in Glee you idiot what are you doing here?" I growl

"Remember yesterday when I tried to talk to you, we'll that was because I wanted to tell you I joined Glee...surprise" he squeaked.

Before I could snap anything back at him Mr Schue came in and told us all to take a seat. He wrote a word on the board about believing and started talking about us all being able to reach our goals or something. Five minutes after the lesson started in walks Brittany and Rachel who looks..._crap!_

She was wearing a pair of jeans and black converse and a grey baggy hoodie. Where is her argyle jumper and short skirt gone?

"Sorry we're late Mr Schue Rachel was helping me get my hand out of the bread box!" Brittany told him while Rachel nodded along to whatever she was saying. Brittany took a seat at the back next to Santana and Rachel looked up from the ground to look for a seat when she spotted me.

The look of terror that passed over her face when she saw me was indescribable. Her whole face went white and she looked as if she was going to get sick scratch that she was going to get sick. She rubbed her stomach and she mumbled something quickly to Mr Schue who waved her off. I watched as she sprinted out the door with a hand covering her mouth. I looked back to see if Brittany was going to follow her only to see her caught up whispering to Santana and didn't notice Rachel run out.

This is my chance. I get up slowly not to alert her and tell Mr Schue I'm going to check on Rachel. He nods and tells me not to be too long. I go to the nearest bathroom on the floor and as soon as the sound of gagging reaches my ears I know I chose the right ones.

I looked under all the other stalls to make sure no one else was here. I spotted her shoes on the floor in one of the stalls and I wait outside, leaning up against the sink. I heard the flush of the toilet and a bit more hustling before the lock clicked and Rachel was coming out.

She saw me leaning against the sink when she came out and looked as if she were going to cry. She stood rooted to her spot and started mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"I think we need to have a little talk Berry" I whispered. The sooner I get this over with the better

"About...w-what?" she asked me slightly trembling

I smirked at the reaction I was causing her, pushing myself off the sink I stalked toward her. Every step I took forward she took one back. I continued to do it until she was back against the corner wall. She looked around for any escape route as I drew nearer to her but saw I was blocking the only one.

"I think you already know, I heard a talk between you and Brittany yesterday and I want you to explain to me how you think you can get away with telling such lies about me to one of my best friends"

"I D-don't know...w-what you're talking about" she sweated.

God she is such a coward that she can't even tell me to my face the lies she was saying about me behind my back.

"Rape, Rachel. Rape is what I am talking about. You told Brittany I raped you and now you're pregnant with my kid. How sick does that sound to you?"

She mumbled something with her head facing down toward the ground. I grabbed her chin and lifted her face until her eyes were level with mine. She let an audible gasp.

"Now, tell me what you just said" I shouted

"It's true. What I said is true" she yelled back with tears rolling down her face. Her arms and legs were visibly shaking she was terrified of _me?_

"No it's not. You're delusional if you think I could ever go near you let alone rape you and get you pregnant. I don't have a thing like you Rupaul" I spat

She turned her head away from me which just made me madder. Who does she think she is to think she is too good enough to look at me?

I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me until her face was inches apart from my own and stared deep into brown orbs.

"Quinn please let me go" she begged trying to get back from me. All of a sudden my ears felt as if they were under water.

"What did you just say?" I asked. It felt like I was going to faint. No, I wasn't going to let her go until I got the truth out of her.

"Let me go, please" It was if a plate shattered to pieces were we stood. I dropped her arm and pushed her away from me.

"Rachel, Oh my God, I'm so sorry"

I remembered


	3. Chapter 3

I remembered

_I danced around the living room and felt some of the jocks and drunken boys grip my hips and move with me; I grinded against one of them before moving onto the next guy. One of the drunken guys twirled me out and I knocked into someone, letting their drink spill all over my top._

_I looked for the face of the spiller to find out it was Rachel Berry. God she is always a thorn in my fucking side. _

"_Watch were you're going Man hands" I shout over the loud music._

_I glance down, God, my top is ruined. I look up to see she is trying to shout an apology to me over the music. _

_All that fucking time spent getting ready. She is going to pay for this._

_I grab her arm and drag her out of the crowded room. I pull harder as I feel her try and get out of my grip. She should know that the practice I do on the cherrios gives me enough strength to strangle a crocodile with my legs._

_I pull her towards the stairs. I yank her to my front and start pushing her up each step._

"_Where are you taking me?" she asks but I ignore and keep pushing her up. I have never been so angry in my life._

_When I get to the top I grab her arm again and start tugging her towards my room in Santana's house, the guest room. When I pass along the hallway I hear a lot of moaning and groaning coming from nearly every room upstairs and also beds rattling. I pity anyone who has tried it in Santana's room._

_Thank God no one is in the guest room. Most people don't even know it's there because the colour of the door matches the wallpaper making it difficult to tell the difference._

_She is still hustling and trying to get out of my grip but to no avail. I open the door with my free hand and push her inside; locking the door behind me I grab her again and jerk her towards the bathroom. She is probably going to have marks there tomorrow but she deserves it._

_I run a towel under the hot water in the sink and squeeze all the heavy water out of it and throw it at her._

"_Clean it" I point to the drink stain covering most of my top._

_She looks reluctant at first but one glance at my face has her nearly scrubbing the colour off my top. She is usually more talkative than this but I guess she is probably embarrassed._

"_Why did you come here anyway Berry? No one even likes you. You should have stayed at home with your faggy dads" I spit at her._

_She stops cleaning my top and steps back to look into my eyes as she talks "Say what you want about me Quinn but leave my dad's out of this. I pity you y'know but as they say __**ignorance**__ is bliss" She throws the towel at me and turns back to leave. She isn't getting away that fast._

_I reach out and twist her back to me "I think you've forgotten Rupaul I can make your life even worse than it already is if you keep pushing"_

"_How do you expect to do that Quinn, you and your homophobic father have already caused me and my dad's enough grief to last a life time but you want to know what's sad?" _

"_What?" I snap_

"_I know for a fact that I'm going to get out of this god forsaken town and make something of my life while you are going to end up being a stay at home wife married to a fat slob with a mediocre job and have children you were only able to conceive once you were in a drunken state which you probably learned from the beginning of your life by looking at your mother"_

_I barely let her get the last bit out before I'm punching her in the sides. I grab her by the hair and pull her until we are out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I throw her onto the bed. She doesn't even have time to try and get away before I'm back on her._

_I grab hold of her wrists to stop her from trying to hit me off of her. I'm back to hitting any bit I have a clear aim of; her face, her stomach, and her ribs. She is crying under me and begging me to stop but I can't I have no control. She knees me in my ass that makes me fall forward and shoulders me to try and get me off her and get away. I remember the trick from a self defence class coach made us take._

_I easily reverse the attack but my shoulder is stinging from getting hit._

"_You're going to pay for that" I shout and she looks petrified_

"_Please, please Quinn, don't kill me please" she begs with tears rolling down her cheeks. I laugh at her and she looks up confused._

_I smirk and lean down until my mouth is right by her ear "I'm not going to kill you" I whisper and I watch as she relaxes down before continuing "I'm going to do something worse" she tenses again and before she says anything I'm punching her in her ribs on either side._

"_Shut up you little bitch" I scream and I slap her across the face when she lets out screams and shouts for help._

_I stop hitting her for a second to catch a breath. When I catch my breath I finally look down at her and see her for the first time that night. She's wearing a short white mini dress and high heels. _

"_You do know you look like a slut right?" It was more of a statement than a question "Is that what you wanted Berry? To come here looking like a whore so one of the guys would take pity on you and fuck you!" It hit me with an idea._

"_You're going to thank me for this" I grip the V-part of her dress and tear it down the middle until her bra and panties are revealed. _

_When realisation hits her with what I'm about to do she's back to screaming again but is stopped when I clamp a hand over her mouth and use my other hand to hold her wrists up._

"_Be quiet or I'll hurt you, understand?" I take my hand away when she nods "good"_

_I crash my lips against hers when it looks like she is going to scream out for help again. She bites down hard on my lower lip cutting it. I pull away and smirk. She knows she's in trouble._

_She's wearing one of those strapless bras and I grip the front and pull. I know the material is cutting into her back by the look on her face. I keep pulling until I hear the snap and I know the clasp is broke. Still using one hand I pull the bra off her and I throw it on the ground. Next to go are her panties._

_I look at them and burst out in giggles._

"_Granny panties really Berry" in any other time she would have corrected me but now she is terrified._

_I do the same thing again, except this time I grip the side and tear it off and throw it on the floor at the end of the bed._

"_I got a surprise for you" I say "But you got to wait and see what it is"_

_I reach backwards and pull my own top off and then using one hand I unclasp my bra, a little trick I learned at cheerleading camp._

_The next to go is my jeans which is tricky. "Keep your hands up or I swear I will kill you" I leave her hands go and to my surprise she doesn't move them when I pop the bottom on my jeans and shake them and my boxers off my legs. I grab them again when I know she feels it. Her eyes well up with fresh tears when she thinks she knows what it is._

"_Don't worry treasure trail its real" I smirk. She looks down on her part to see if I'm lying, which is a bad mistake on her part when she sees no harness attached to my hips._

"_Quinn, please don't. I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened if you just let me go now. Please Quinn let me go, please" she wails _

"_It's too late. Anyway you should be thanking me you come to a party looking to be fucked and when someone does something about it you're complaining, you deserve this" I say as I stroke my semi- hard dick._

_When I'm fully hard I line myself up with Rachel's entrance .She is trashing around on the bed when she feels it._

"_I'm going to do you a favour" I laugh and spit down between our bodies so she is at least some bit wet before I enter her._

_In one swift thrust I'm full inside and break Rachel's barrier of what once was her innocence. I have never heard someone let out such a scream; she's bailing on the bed, her tears soaking the pillows and the sheets._

_I can't get over how tight she is even for a virgin. Her walls are gripping my cock so good I'm ready to explode. I pull out and only leave the head inside before pushing back in. God she feels so good. Even if she doesn't like it I'm getting something out of it._

_Thank god for the blaring music down stairs so no one can hear her cries or my moans. I feel myself getting close to the edge so I start thrusting rapidly. Her writs which are in a death lock in my hands are banging off the wall with every thrust._

_My free hand is griping her side and I feel it, the tightening in my abdomen. My toes curled and I shoot out straight into her. I collapsed, panting on top of Rachel. When I regain my strength I pull out of and get up. Hopping off the bed I turned back to look at her._

"_I'm out of here tell anyone and I'll hunt you down myself" I snarl before tripping over my feet and landing on the floor. 'Ehh anything is good for the night' I thought before I felt myself drifting off._

I smacked my hand over my mouth and gasped. I felt my own eyes fill with tears as I turned to Rachel.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" I say as I tentatively reach forward to her before I reach her the bathroom door bursts open and income Brittany and Santana.

"Q Mr Schue wants to kno-...What is going on in here" Santana practically yells when she sees Rachel's crying form and me hovering over her.

Brittany runs to Rachel and wraps her arms around her to shield her from me.

I got to get out of here. "I'm so sorry Rachel please forgive me" I say before I sprint out of the bathroom, ignoring the calls of my name, I get to my car in the parking lot and hop in.

I don't know where I'm driving to but I know it has got to be as far away from here as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove to the only place I knew I could get drunk off my head and be able to get away with it. I drove home.

My mom was gone to a charity event with her friends from church for the week in San Francisco leaving me to do as I pleased.

She trusted me with the house and all my other responsibilities so when the opportunity arrived to go to San Francisco she trusted that I would be alright. It hasn't been her first time that she has left me like this.

It didn't take two minutes to break into the liquor cabinet. I was always handy with a nail file. I grabbed a bottle of my mom's vodka and ran back up the stairs to my room.

I opened the bottle sitting on my bed and started taking gulps. It burnt my throat and I started coughing over it. Once I trusted I could try again I drank it slowly this time. Soon I was drinking it as if it was water.

I needed to forget.

I raped Rachel. Why would I fucking do that? Sure she is annoying as shit sometimes but even I wouldn't wish that on her especially have it done by myself.

She is scarred for the rest of her life over me. And, what about the baby is she going to keep it? I don't think she could get an abortion I mean she cried the whole day at school when the science teacher put on a DVD about fast food farms so I doubt she could do that to her own kid.

Do I even want the baby? I mean I bet it would be cute but I couldn't keep it and none of that matters except I raped Rachel. I can only remember doing it. It's like as if I'm watching myself do that to her.

I take one last drink before throwing the bottle on the floor and passing out on my bed.

_I dreamed of being dragged through the depths of hell. All the fire blazed around me and when I stopped and looked up I was at the feet of the Devil. He slapped me across the face and shouted something at me in a different language, Wait! Was that Spanish? Oh My God the devil is Spanish. He pushed me away and I feel off a cliff and into lava._

"Quinn" I heard a voice say.

"Satan?" I asked finally regaining the ability to open my eyes

"Pretty close" Nope it wasn't Satan after all it was Santana sometimes even I can't tell the difference.

My eyes settled on Santana before looking down and realising I was in my bath.

"How did I end up here?" I spoke

"I dragged your drunken ass" she retorted

I sighed and let my head fall back against the cool tile behind me. I thought for a second that I was dreaming but everything just came crashing back; Rachel, the baby, me.

"Get yourself cleaned and dressed and we'll talk when you come out" she sighed before dropping fresh clothes down on top of the closed toilet lid and walking out, shutting the door closed behind her.

I was dreading this talk. Santana was definitely going to kill me. She probably has a knife selection waiting to use on me that she's sharpening now.

Now I had to clean myself which was rather difficult seeing as Santana had thrown me into the bath with my clothes on. The water was now luke warm. It would have to do. I took my clothes off in the bath not trusting myself to stand up.

I washed my hair with shampoo twice to be safe encase Santana had put anything in it. I grabbed onto the side of the sink to help myself stand up and get out. I pulled a towel off the rack and dried myself with it before putting on the fresh clothes. Boxers? Oh my god! She's gone through my drawers. I didn't even need them this week but I put them on anyway.

I put on the pants and hoodie and threw the towel in the hamper as I opened the door to await actual hell. Santana was sitting on the bed watching a DVD when I came out. Once she saw me she turned down the volume and stood up. She looked more scared for this talk than I did. She doesn't actually think I'm going to hurt her does she?

"Are you alright S?" I ask stepping forward. Her eyes snap up to mine and I can see her lock away her weakness before putting back up her walls that she uses against everyone except Britt.

"Yeah, Sit" she commands and nods toward the bed

I flopped down on the bed, with my hair still wet, I fixed myself so my back was too the headboard.

"Okay so I want you to explain to me how the hell you could do that?" her voice started off low but she gradually got angrier as she talked and now she's pacing back and forth, God she's going to wear a hole in my carpet.

"To Berry even, I- I mean I know that we put her through crap but we never crossed the line of making it physical" She looked up at me before muttering "We'll I didn't anyway. I at least warmed to her since I found her that day in my guest room. Thinking of it, I asked you that day if anything happened and you told me no, If it wasn't already bad enough you're a rapist on top of a liar" she sneered

"I couldn't remember i-it all just came back to me today I swear" I pled. Tears came to my eyes when the memory ran through my mind of waking up that morning in Santana's guest room knowing now that I was the cause of that.

"Don't You Dare cry Blondie! I'm not finished yet. Do you want to know what happened before I got here huh? I dropped Berry off at her house with Britt because the girl is so shaken up I was afraid to leave her alone. Did you know I had to be told in some stinking toilet at school by my own girlfriend who had to keep this all a secret from me because she was afraid encase I found out and hurt you and you went and hurt Rachel again. So tonight I have to find away to try and explain to her how someone she thought was a friend can do that to someone else"

"Santana, please, enough, I'm sorry" I begged trying to hold back my tears.

"If none of that was bad enough you had to go and get her pregnant on top of that. What did you think raping her wasn't bad enough you wanted her to have a little something to remember you by and make sure she remembers what you did to her for the rest of her life because if that was what you were hoping for congratulations because you managed to do just that. It wouldn't be a shame if she did call the cops on you if you ask me"

"Santana just stop" I shouted at her as she paced back on forth. She looked at me shocked for a moment that I had screamed at her but before she could lash out again I took the chance to talk.

"I don't know what to do. I just want to crawl up in a ball and die"

"Why don't you do just that?" her voice dripping with venom

"You've got to believe me when I say I didn't mean to do it. When I think about it now it's as if I'm watching myself hurt her, like it's not me that's doing that, it's someone else" I try explaining "I don't know what I can do right now. If Rachel wants to call the cops on me I won't hold anything against her. I deserve it. I want her too"

Santana sighs before dropping down next to me "If she was going to do that she would have done it weeks ago"

"What do I do S?" I look her in the eye so she knows I'm sincere.

"Nothing" she blankly says "Think about it if you were raped and got pregnant would you want the person who did that to you banging on your door saying let me help, No you wouldn't!"

So that's it I just give up. Santana's right, as much as I hate saying that she proves a point. I've screwed up Rachel's life. She doesn't deserve this. I'd be better off dead than alive to her. At least then she wouldn't have to worry that I'd hurt her again.

Santana interrupts my thoughts before I can think about the situation more "Hey I know that face and I know what you're thinking as well"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"That you're better off dead than alive and I might have agreed with you before but after thinking about it now you don't deserve that option either. Quinn you're not a coward that's one thing I've learnt from you. Sure you don't like physical fights but you sure as hell can take on anything and anyone. We'll your going taking on your biggest opponent yet"

"And what's that?" she lightens a bit toward me before continuing.

"Motherhood" she smiles a little at the name and so do I "You're going to have to fight for that child and Rachel's trust to let you see him or her because I sure as hell ain't going to be sneaking you photos and slipping in toys"

"How do I do that?" unsure of what I should do.

"Jesus, Quinn do I have to explain everything here? You earn her trust but don't go all crazy and turn up at her house trying to show how sorry you are because that is only going to end your ass in jail"

That idea is gone!

"Quinn?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not stupid either. I see things you think I don't and sometimes I just leave them be and not use them against you because you don't see them either" okay now she has confused me beyond control.

"What?"

"You'll figure it out but Quinn please don't screw it up when you do"

She gets up from the bed and starts walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

She turns around before pulling out her phone and waves it a little "Brittany has been texting me for the past hour wondering how things have been going over here and is making sure I didn't kill you and try and hide the body" I chuckle and so does she.

"Why didn't you S?"

"Oh I slapped you when you passed out" My hand goes to my cheek in defence "No, I didn't kill you because you're still my best friend and I love you" My eyes widen at her admission before she snorts "Not like that you idiot. What I mean is you were there for me when I needed help and while you made a pretty big mistake this time, I believe you when you said you didn't mean to hurt her but don't get me wrong Q. You have one chance to get it right. Screw that up and I'll screw you up" she turns back to the door and twists the knob before looking back at me once more.

"I'm heading over there now and while Berry mightn't want to hear it. I'll try and put in a good word for you"

"Thanks S" I smile at her

"Will you be okay here on your own you did drink a good bit"

"Yeah the talk kind of sobered me up so I'm just going to go to sleep I think"

She nods and leaves.

First thing tomorrow I'm going finding out what happened to me at that party and then try and prove it to Rachel.

**A/N: Yay so I'm back. I hoped everyone had a great holiday and if you didn't then I hope this year will be better anyway I want to ask you very kind readers a question. Once I finish this story and update my other fics, would ye like to read a Faberry D.E.B.S. Fic?**

**Also I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and the story alerts its awesome getting mail saying someone reviewed or added you to their favourite story list. **

**Oh to that one reviewer If you didn't already see in a A/N I posted before I said I wasn't writing this as a joke and if it upset people then I wouldn't continue it and least have the decency to actually send me a message and tell me what you found upsetting about it because leaving anon hate is a really shady move but thank you to those people who actually stood up for me the smile I'm wearing and this chapter I'm writing is for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know you all probably don't want to hear this but I'm so sorry I got serious writers block and then reading all of these fanfics basically left me with no time. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this and if you want anything to change or have any questions ask away. Thank you so much again for all the reviews and also all the story alerts and favourite stories I still get since I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for the rambles here is your new chapter.**

My eyes opened to sunshine peeking in through the side slit in my curtain. I threw an arm over my face to block it. Lima has some seriously messed up weather. I hate waking up again. I had to wake up earlier and ring the school to say I wouldn't be in while using my best Mom voice. I wouldn't even of needing to, seeing as Figgins is already so gullible. I couldn't go in today and see Rachel. I need to find things out before I see her again.

I lay in bed a few more minutes going over things. I hate myself. I hate what I did. I hate the way she has to go through all of this because of me. The way she is probably afraid to sleep at night because she thinks I'm going to sneak into her room and hurt her again.

The look of sheer terror on her face yesterday actually makes me sick! Sick, to think that I could make someone so terrified of me I make people terrified of me every day but this was different. I wonder how she felt being confronted by her rapist. The same way anyone would feel, like they want to run. I would want to have that person killed for doing that to me or at least in prison but why doesn't she?

She probably thinks I'd get away with it seeing as they wouldn't be able to prove it unless I'm due my 'time of the month'. I hate this thing. I always knew it would get me in trouble one day even my dad told me that but enough of the self pity. I have to get up and put my ideas into practice.

I jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower because if I took a bath now it would only let my mind wonder off again. I still feel unclean from last night even though I had a bath. I patted myself off and dried my hair and tied it up before I started my research. I sat down at my desk and turned the power on, on my laptop. I took out a note book and pen from the top desk drawer. I was going to research every possibility and every reason as to why I did what I did. If it was going to take all day and all night so be it, I need to get to the bottom of this.

Opening up Google in Firefox, best search engine of all time, I type in key words into the search bar. I scrolled down the page descriptions until one stood out, it was one of those health forums. I clicked on the website and read a question that someone had published asking about the same things that clicked with me. Someone had commented underneath the question with a name of a drug. Opening up another tab I typed the name of the drug into the search engine and got to work researching its effects.

The drug seemed to pop up on many different websites. After going through many of the websites and writing down key facts about the drug I came up with my conclusion. The name of the drug is Zolpidem and the side effects of it were: increased libido, hallucinations and violent outbursts among other effects. Scrolling down more on the page I read that it is used as a date rape drug. I jotted everything down on my note book and deleted my history.

I started thinking of the research, Date rape drug? How did that end up in my drinks as far as I remember I got all my drinks either by myself or from Santana or Brittany and there is no way they would put it in there. Wait! Didn't Santana say I was wasted going into her party? Think Quinn, did I drink before getting there? No I never drink and drive so that is out of the question.

I'm not up an hour and I already have a headache from all of this. I can ask Santana but first I got to do something else.

I log onto Facebook and see who is online, yes! Mercedes Jones is; I can't believe she's still in school and can't tear herself away from Facebook for five minutes. I click her picture and chat pops up. How do I ask her this without sounding suspicious? I know.

I need to get Rachel's number. Just encase I do need it in the future. Encase I need to text or ring her about the baby, my baby. I still can't take accept it either that I'm going to have baby, If I'm lucky.

**Mercedes I need you to send me Berry's number.**

_Why?_

God why is everybody so noisy. I should have asked Santana but she wouldn't because of Brittany and she's still probably pissed off at me.

**Because I do!**

_Ur not gonna prank or hurt her rite?_

Not more than I already have I want to type back as a response but don't. Anyways I hate text talk. Why do people have to be so lazy now days to shorten words? I mean seriously, it's not really going to hurt you to type out the full word is it?

**I got partnered with her for a science project and we were meant to be working on it this weekend but I lost her number.**

_Oh k 2 mins nd Ill find it on my fone_

After getting the number off Mercedes and saving it to my own phone, I logged out.

I check the time, 01:30pm, not too bad. I have to keep busy if I stop I'll only start to think and if I do that I'm only going to destroy myself. I start cleaning the mess I made yesterday.

The first to come off is the bed sheets. I throw them in the hamper and grab fresh sheets from the linen cupboard. I'll definitely have to have these cleaned before my Mom comes back because I can smell them even though the lid is down on my hamper.

I make my bed again and start cleaning up the shattered pieces of glass on the floor. Throwing an empty glass bottle onto the floor is probably not one of my smartest moves yet. I prick my finger on a sharp edge of the glass and the blood droplet on my finger catches my eye. The blood reminds me of Rachel. When I woke up that morning and found her on the bed. God what kind of animal am I.

He made me into this! It's his fault and hers. I scream and punch the wall opposite my bed. The skin instantly tears on impact. I deserve the pain but I can't feel it I'm numb. I don't know if I can do this. It's been what? Three, four days since I found out and I can't stick knowing what I did.

I grab a face cloth from my bathroom and wrap it around my hand as I finish tidying the rest of my room. When I finish I just want to hop back into bed but I don't. I need to go talk to Santana.

I go downstairs and bandage my hand properly before make myself a sandwich. I sit inside the living room, waiting for time to pass and school to finish. I send Santana a quick message letting her know I'm calling over after school finishes. She texts me back an okay and I sit in boredom waiting for time to pass. There's some reality trash on TV. I'm always puzzled by reality TV shows. Like, who leaves cameras into their home to document their every move? I would be furious and uncomfortable with that type of living situation.

Before I know it school is over but I give Santana a bit of time before I head over. I don't want her to just be in the door before I'm asking 20 questions. I locate my car keys on top of the table before heading over to Satan's den.

Santana is an okay person. She does care about the people closest to her. The only thing with her is people always thinks she's evil just because she smirks sometimes she might just be thinking of a memory but most of the time she's plotting but she isn't always and that's what people don't understand.

When I pull up outside I don't see her father's or mother's car around they must be gone out thank god. I love Mr& Mrs Lopez but I wouldn't feel comfortable with them there while I have this talk.

I lock up my car before walking up the path to Santana's house. It is a nice house, two stories; I don't even know why she tells people she lives in Lima Heights when she really lives in Croker's road. She probably says it to feed her badass image. I give the door two raps and wait nervously shuffling my feet on her door step.

I hear footsteps get closer and the lock on the front door being clicked before the door finally opens to reveal a very impatient looking Santana.

"What do you want Blondie?" Santana queried, looking more pissed off by the second.

"Like I said S I want to ask you a few things" I reply

She sighed and moved back to let me in "You better be quick"

She shut the door as I headed into the sitting room and took a seat on the couch. This house was practically my home away from my own place. Santana came in soon after and took a seat opposite me.

"Are your parents or brother or anyone else here?" I ask, wanting to feel comfortable before I start asking her my other questions.

"Is that one of your important questions that you needed to ask me, are my parents home?" She snapped.

I didn't answer her I look down at my shoes instead before hearing her sigh and answer.

"No, no one is here everyone won't be back until late tonight"

I took a deep breath before thinking about what I'm going to ask. I should have at least planning out some of the questions in my head before I got here. I feel like a brain dead idiot.

"What do you remember about the night of your party 5 weeks ago?"

She looks taken back for a second before returning to curiosity "Not that much, why?"

"Because I just need to know Santana, Do you remember anyone adding anything to the drinks or acting weird?"

"No, not that I remember" Santana admitted. I sigh and flop back against the couch. Santana was my only hope, as much as it hurts me to say that, now I've just struck a dead end. "Wait! This is to do with Rachel isn't it?" Santana exclaims.

I knew telling Santana would help me some bit "I think I was spiked, Santana, There is a name of a drug called Zolpidem. It's a date rape drug. I looked up everything on it and I'm sure I was spiked"

She didn't say anything for a moment, only staring into space before turning her head to face me with a look of disgust written across her face.

"Really, Quinn?" Santana dryly laughs "That is the best you can come up with! You ruined that girl's life and now instead of taking responsibility for it you decided to, what? Blame it on some stupid drug you found trolling!

"Santana you know me. You know I would never do a thing like that" I respond

Santana sighs and drops her hands on her knees.

"Fine, Now what do you want from me?" she asks

"I came here to find out if you remember anyone slipping anything into drinks or acting strange" I admit since I still can't remember anything from earlier in that evening.

"Like I said earlier I don't, but Q don't you think it would be strange for a teenager in Lima, for god sake, to have a drug like that?" she asks

"Santana I don't think anything is that strange anymore to be honest" I say. My voice still sounds rough and I still feel like crap, from the drink and everything that is going on. At least I'm making a start on things but can you really call it that. I'm trying to gather evidence to try and explain to a girl why I ruined her life.

I can feel eyes on me and look up to find Santana staring at me with frown. She opens her mouth a few times before closing it. I wish she would say whatever she was going to instead of waiting for her to lash out at me.

"Quinn" Here it goes "I just...I wanted to tell you that...That I-I uh"

I smile, I get what she's trying to say "Thank you, S" she nods and looks down to my hand.

"What happened there? Because that sure as hell wasn't there yesterday" she gestured to my hand.

"I hit it when I swung my hand back opening the fridge" I explained though both of us knew it was a lie. I didn't want to tell her the truth and she didn't want to ask since she was still uncomfortable around me.

We sit in a slightly awkward silence after I answer her and just I get ready to say I'm going we hear a car pull up outside. Santana jumps up in panic and quickly ushers me out of the sitting room while mumbling 'shit' 'How could I fucking forget the time'. She stands in the hallway looking between the kitchen and the front door.

"You need to go quick" she rushed out. I've never seen Santana this panicky before. I wonder who it is that could make her like this or who she doesn't want to see me. That could only mean, No it probably isn't.

A key was pushed into the lock and turned. I looked a Santana quickly who feel extremely quiet and stared wide eyed at the door. I could hear giggling before the door finally opened and my whole body burned.

There stood Rachel and Brittany wearing the same expression as Santana and I, shock. All four of us were stuck in some type of trance. I stared at Rachel who stared back at me and who I could see wore a sweater and a skirt. Unconsciously my eyes drifted down to her belly and that is what seemed to break my trance but not Rachel's.

"Rachel" I whisper and her eyes fill with tears before she dashes back out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi lovely readers,

I just want to give you guys a quick update and to thank you all so much for all your support and help because I couldn't be doing this without your help.

I'm nearly there with 400 euro donated which is absolutely amazing because I know how hard it is to spare some money and for you guys to help out that much is fantastic. Just another 2000 to go

For you readers who are just tuning into this fanfic this is the story I am talking about:

I finish school this year and all I want to do is go to my Debs and smile but I can't.

I have horrible, disgusting teeth that have plagued me my whole life. They are the reason I have depression and why I get bullied in school.

I saved up money to get them fixed, which did take over 12 years, but I had to step up and give the money to my Mom she needed it because of a family emergency.

I don't have insurance to pay for dental care and I have been to, 2 separate, orthodontist but I can't make the payment plans they set up. I have tried for jobs but being a full time student there is none available.

All I want to do is smile for one night in pictures with my family and my friends and have 1 night to feel beautiful for once.

I was wondering if you could please promote the link on my profile or maybe this one might work just don't forget to take out the spaces:

gogetfunding project / the – smile – project

For those of you on Tumblr could you go to my page my user name is rifftube and reblogging the first post there please and thank you guys so much.

I am so sorry that I posted this here and bugging you guys but I really don't have anywhere else to turn.

If you don't want to I completely understand and I really am so sorry for bugging you.

Chloe


End file.
